


Milky Tea and Souls

by Lady_Flame96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Skeles, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Edge is a tsundere, Everyone is adorable, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Jelly Skelly, M/M, Nightmare is shy, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is lonely, Red is a Tsundere, Reverse Harem, Sheningas, Small Sans, Soulmates, puns, soulfoundau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96
Summary: In order to summon a small version of your Soulmate you need few ingredients: Milk, a Love Bloom flower, a small fragment of your soul and a monster to perform the ritual.You wanted to feel less lonely in your apartment.You did not expect to find yourself with your hands so full.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Burgerpants/Nice Cream Vendor (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulfound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947591) by [yeo_sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeo_sin/pseuds/yeo_sin). 



> I'm starting a new fic because I have no self control!
> 
> The author of SoulFound said that it was ok to use their idea so my brain got to work and made this!
> 
> Is a one shot for now, but if you guys are interested or have ideas for the story I might continue.

You stared at the small bowl in front of you. 

Your soul shard giving it a soft glow, the same as the colour of your soul. 

The strange mix that your friend put together for you supposedly will summon a small copy of your Soulmate. Which was adorable. 

Not only the idea of having a Soulmate was adorable, but having a small version of them to take care of was even more adorable!

The only problem was that you had been waiting for ever!

Maybe you didn't had a Soulmate. 

That was fine too... You just wanted to know.

Suddenly ripples began to appear on the surface of the bowl.

Was it working? 

A small five-pointed star floated out of the bowl and it...

Split in two?

  
No!

  
**Three!?!?!!**

  
And they were falling! 

Luckily you managed to catch one with one hand and the other two with the other one.

They were three skeletons. 

...you Soulmate wasn't- weren't dead? 

Right? 

  
You looked better at them. 

One had a rounded skull. A dark hoodie with yellow fur and a sharp yellow zipper. He had black basketball shorts with a yellow stripe and on his feet he had a pair of red, untied sneakers. 

You looked back at his face (skull?) and his sockets grew bigger when he made eye contact with you. His teeth were sharp and one of them was a golden one. 

He smirked and winked at you. That action alone made you blush.

The skeleton beside him smacked him on the back of the skull.

"Hey! Do not hurt each other!" You scolded the taller skeleton. 

He scoffed and looked away from you. (Was that a blush on his cheekbones?)

He was taller than the other skeleton. He was wearing something similar to a black armor and black leather pants that hung lowly on his pelvic bone. He had a blood red scarf and red boots.

His skull was more elongated than the shorter skeleton but he had the same sharp teeth. He also had three scars running down one of his sockets.

The only way you could describe him was "a cool villain".

You looked over the last one, who was trying to hide his face with his hands.

He seemed similar to the shorter one, but his clothes were the opposite style-wise. He was wearing a purple vest with golden details. He also had purple boots, a golden belt and a golden crown!

He glanced at you from time to time from between his fingers (phalanges?). Was he shy?

"Adorable." You didn't even noticed that you said that out loud. 

He tried to hide himself even more, curling into a small ball. A purple blush spread across his face.

The small edgy skeleton's shoulders were bouncing up and down as if he was laughing. 

"Don't make fun of him!" 

He pouted. 

How can a skeleton pout?

How can a pouting skeleton be so cute?!

A voice called you from the front of the shop.

"Are you doing alright in there?"

"Oh yes! It worked!" You answered as you moved at the front of the shop "You said it took a while but you didn't said it would take..." you glanced at the clock on the wall "half an hour!"

Your bunny friend scratched the back of his neck "Yeah sorry about that. But it worked!"

You reached him at the front desk of his Nice Cream shop.

"Yes, look at this! I have quite the handful!" You said, showing off your Soulmates in your hands.

The small red one's shoulders bounced as if he was laughing, while the taller one was clearly groaning, even if you couldn't hear him yet.

"Is it normal that there's more than one? A-And the fact that they're skeletons doesn't mean they're dead right?"

He laughed a bit and waved his hand "Oh no friend, they're alive, they're just skeleton monsters, and having multiple Soulmates isn't as rare as one might think. And maybe your Soulmates share a mate bond between them."

At his words the two skeletons with a common style made a disgusted face.

"They don't seem to like that idea at all!" You laughed and brought them closer to your shoulders. 

They climbed on them, imitating your friend's Soulmate, the definition of a grumpy cat, and not just because he was a cat monster. 

When this morning you entered your friend's shop, saw the small angry cat on his shoulder and asked him about it, you would've never imagined things to go this way.

You stopped.

  
Any coherent thought thrown out the window. 

There was purring. 

Against your neck.

  
And it wasn't the cat!

  
You slowly looked at your shoulder and the small red skeleton was nuzzling you while purring! 

  
You're gonna die of cuteness! That's for sure!

"It seems that he can make himself clear without words." He laughed. 

You gasped "Right! I have to go to the store and get some monster food, so you guys can start talking soon! And I have to find nicknames for you guys. Thanks again dude!" You called one last time before exiting the ice cream shop.

"Wait! I- And she's gone. *Sigh* I just wanted to offer some nice cream." He huffed and scratched the back of his small Soulmate's neck. He nicknamed him Garfield, because he was a grumpy but funny cat. "Those skeletons looked like Sans and Papyrus, don't you think?" 

* * *

  
You managed to get to the store before it closed. You took a small basket to gather some of the magic-infused food that will allow them to start talking and to stay with you longer.

"If you see anything you like let me know ok?"

You took a bit of everything, for variety.

You noticed the purple wearing skeleton (you really needed to think about nicknames) entranced by the apples.

"Do you like apples?"

An unreadable expression flashed across his face before he shook his head with vigour. 

"We can take a few of them if you want. Is not a problem." You assured him, thinking that maybe he was shy or didn't want to make you spend money. When he shook his head again he seemed almost desperate. 

"Hey, hey. It's ok. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." You petted him with your free hand as you moved to a different aisle. 

  
You were pulled from your thoughts by a small hand tapping on your cheek. You looked at your shoulder and saw the taller skeleton pointing animatedly at a specific aisle. 

"Ok ok! I get it boss."

He seemed to stop at the nickname. And was that a blush? 

"What, you like the name Boss?"

He seemed to puff out his chest and straightened his back.

"Well, since the topic came up, we could decide what to call you." You said as you moved inside the aisle, following Boss' indications. 

"What about you, edgy Mc chemical romance. Can't keep calling you Hot Topic Skelly." His teeth turned into an amused grin.

"I won't call you Hot Topic." You deadpanned.

He pouted. 

"Can you stop being so cute?!" You really didn't mean to say that out loud. 

The effect was immediate, his entire skull turned red and he pulled up his hood to hide his blushing skull (and failing miserably).

You decided to have mercy on him and focused on taking what Boss was pointing at.

"Lasagne? You like lasagne Boss?"

He seemed proud of his food choice.

You searched the store for the other ingredients to make the dish. 

You got interrupted by some floating mustard bottles surrounded by a red glow.

You turned and saw the same red glow around your small Soulmate's hand.

"Welcome back from Hood-Town Cherry." You teased "You like the name? You have the same colour and seem just as sweet."

He blushed again and the mustard landed in your basket. 

"I mustard admit... that's a lot of condiments." You joked. Cherry's shoulders bounced while Boss had a look of betrayal on his face.

A pun-lover and a pun-hater. 

You could work with that.

  
As you reached the cashier you looked at your purple Soulmate "We need a name for you too... You look like you got out from fairy tale... What do you think of Prince?"

His skull erupted in a beautiful purple blush that he tried to cover with his hands. He slowly (oh so slowly) nodded. 

"That's settled then!" 

You were so happy!

Finally you won't feel so lonely anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of living with your Soulfounds.
> 
> How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am continuing this, but I'm not sure when I'll update. Still feeling stressed out. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff and thank you for all the cute and nice comments/bookmarks!

You opened the door to your apartment with a smile "Here we are! Home sweet home!"

This time it wasn't just an empty saying. This time you meant it. 

It was incredible how much more warm your home felt just because your Soulfounds were with you. 

You always felt so lonely here. You tried to buy some plants to talk to (because you couldn't get pets) and now there was a corner in your apartment that looked like a jungle. 

You probably killed some plants with how much you talked to them.

  
You closed the door behind you and went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. 

"What do you say if we make lasagne to celebrate your arrival?"

Two nods and a thumb up from Cherry. Lasagne it is!

You carefully took all the magic infused food. Soulfounds needed magic or else they would disappear in a week, which is really sad. Disappear... where? Just stop existing? You hoped that your Soulmate, pardon, Soulmates, will agree to keep them around.

But I digress. 

  
You kept out the ingredients you needed for the dish.

  
...

  
...

  
Would it be ok for you to eat the magic food?

  
You read through all the "warnings" on the label and it seemed safe.

It's a dish that requires lots of time, but this was a special occasion! You deserved a little treat. 

Preparing the ragú was the longest part, but damn it tasted good! First you fry slightly carrots, celery and a bit of onion. You then add the tomato sauce and the meat and let it cook slowly for 2-3 hours.

Then, you cook the pasta, leaving it slightly "al dente" and let it cool on some clean rags.

Last but not least, the "besciamella"... The white stuffing... You know what I'm talking about. You just need to warm up some milk with a bit of flour and cheese. 

Combine all in layers (pasta, ragù, besciamella and repeat) and put it all in the oven. 

  
It was a long process dish, but you had some cute assistants with you.

Well, more like one.

Cherry was more than happy to just watch from the sidelines. (He was actually asleep.) 

Prince was observing every move you made, he wanted to learn how to cook, it was written all over his face (skull?)

Boss was the only one that was actually helping. He knew what he was doing, adding spices at the right moment and in the right quantity. 

His bigger counterpart must like to cook. Maybe he was even a chef!

"Thank you Boss." You told him as you kissed his skull.

He turned away, trying (and failing) to hide his blush.

  
You decided to take a small plate (the type you usually use for cake slices) and placed three small portions of lasagne. 

You noticed that Cherry has finally woken up from his nap.

"Good morning sleepy head." He gave you the dumbest, most adorable "I just woke up" smile ever and your heart melted on the spot.

Instead of gushing over how cute he was, you tried to find something they could use to eat. You grabbed some teaspoons but before you could continue your research further, you were distracted by a mustard bottle that floated right under your nose and landed next to Cherry. 

Your eyes widened in horror.

"No."

His grin stretched.

"Don't you dare."

The bottle floated upside down and-

The lasagne was drowned in mustard. 

Boss was giving Cherry a look that would kill. Prince's jaw fell. Cherry... He looked quite proud of himself.

"I think you just committed several crimes against culinary art."

Cherry's shoulders bounced up and down, clearly laughing. 

"I think some Italian grandma is revolting in her grave."

Cherry fell on his side, holding his non-existent stomach, shaking with laughter as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Boss was so angry that googly eyes had popped out of his eye sockets. 

You had to suppress a laugh at that.

Prince simply shaked his head in disappointment and continued eating.

* * *

After lunch you went to wash the dishes.

"Feel free to explore the house!" You told your Soulfounds. 

You jumped (out of your skin) when Cherry disappeared in thin air.

What happened? Where was he? What if he didn't had enough magic and he just-

A small weight on your shoulder distracted you from your spiralling panic.

Cherry was there, looking at you with a worried expression. 

"I thought I lost you!"

His eye sockets widened and he disappeared again, only to reappear on the table.

You blinked "You can teleport?!"

He puffed out his chest, proud of having impressed you.

"That's really cool, but give me a little warning next time." You then turned to the other two "Can you teleport too?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. Ok. I-I'll just wash the dishes, you guys explore."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, washing the dishes helped you relax.

That must have been a first.

  
You went to search for your boys (Oh gosh you really called them that!).

Cherry was easy to find, asleep on a pillow on the sofa. (Maybe he had some sleep problems?)

  
You found Prince sitting in front of the library, small stars in his sockets. A book lover after your own heart it seems.

On said library, Boss was... cleaning? He had a small cloth in his hands and was fighting the dust as if it was his nemesis. 

You frowned. Maybe he felt that the house wasn't clean enough for his standards?   
  
You moved to grab what he was using to clean.

"Sorry Boss, I'll clean it more-" WHACK 

  
...Did he-? 

  
Did he seriously just smacked your hand away?!

"Wh-" At your confusion he just gave you a look that said "Watch me."

He started cleaning with a renewed determination and by the end of it the books were cleaner than when you first bought them.

Boss basked in your speechless expression. 

* * *

  
Night time arrived before you even realized it.

After changing in your pj, you brought the Soulfounds to your bedroom.

"Usually I read a book before going to sleep, but I'm exhausted from all of today's emotions and tomorrow I have to wake up early. Working in a bakery isn't easy." 

  
Wasting no time, Cherry flopped on your pillow and fell asleep, drooling and probably snoring. (You were lucky he couldn't produce noises yet.)

  
Boss took a couple of handkerchiefs and made a makeshift bed.

Prince shifted from foot to foot as you slid under the covers.

He blushed brightly before moving closer to you, curling up close to your neck and trying to fall asleep.

  
Your heart is going to melt!

"Good night boys." You said before turning off the lights.

You had never been more excited to wake up to go to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I started with the most tsundere skeletons! Also, I don't know why Nice cream guy and Burgerpants are Soulmates. I saw them as a couple a few times and I think is cute. Not sure if I ship it yet.
> 
> Is something unclear? Do you have questions? Leave a comment or visit my Tumblr!
> 
> https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/


End file.
